


Worthless

by Htanguma85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htanguma85/pseuds/Htanguma85
Summary: Poetry I guess





	

I spend my life in a lonely place  
Where no one knows my name  
Day in day out, it's always the same  
Never a fleeting change.  
I try to smile through my deadend soul  
You have made me this way,  
Completely unwhole.  
I once had a beautiful smile  
And sparkling eyes but now with you  
Everything dies.  
My eyes shed tears you'll never see,  
Look what all you've done to me.  
Who is this soulless girl you've turned me into,  
A product of all the selfish things you do  
You've taken t her heart and destroyed her soul  
What will you do with the girl left unwhole?  
You never loved her you never cared  
You used all you needed and left her bare.  
Leave her as you made hey now  
As she's worth nothing more.


End file.
